


Save your strongest weapon for the last strike

by umaken



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaken/pseuds/umaken
Summary: Done for Kaientai team on Edo Fights-2020К рисунку есть прекрасный фанфик авторства Marlek - https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081076 (на русском)
Relationships: Mutsu/Sakamoto Tatsuma
Kudos: 19
Collections: Edo Fights 2020





	Save your strongest weapon for the last strike




End file.
